SEELE
SEELE (from the German for soul) is a secret and mysterious organization with influence over the World's Governments and Organizations in the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. Goals and ideology Seele strives to accomplish The Human Instrumentality Project - the goal of uniting the human race as one, thus ending all the wars and individual struggles of mankind. The Seed of Adam (the progenitor of the angels) was the original seed to arrive to Earth, but because of the arrival of the Seed of Lilith (the progenitor of humanity), Adam's seed was inactivated, so Seele views Humanity as the false successors of Earth, and the Angels as the true successors, the sons of God, and for that Humanity is burdened by the "Original Sin" because it should've never existed. They work to destroy the Angels, then unite all humanity as one and sequentially unite with Lilith and Adam, so that they can become part of the God—the next stage of existence. Seele's original plan to accomplish this was by making Kaworu, the Seventeenth Angel, the carrier of Adam's soul to merge with Lilith and cause the Third Impact, and with the help of thirteen Evangelion units, accomplish the Human Instrumentality Project. But the loss of Eva Units 03 and 04 and the delay of Units 05 and 06 lead Seele to the construction of Mass Production Evangelions controlled by Dummy Plugs as a backup plan. The death of Kaworu, made Seele conclude that Kaworu wasn't the "successor of life" after all, this was justified as well by the Dead Sea Scrolls, since it didn't foresee anything of this. Seele agreed from there on, that they wouldn't borrow the power of the angels anymore to help accomplish their plans. Organization Seele runs Nerv by the name of the Instrumentality Committee, a meeting consisting of five Seele members, including Keel Lorenz, who officially represents the United Nations. The Instrumentality Committee members are shown for their meetings, with each associated with a different color; however, for official Seele meetings, images of large stone monolith marked "Seele Sound Only" are projected instead of the images of the actual members. It is presumed that Keel Lorenz, Seele 01 is Seele's leader or acts as the president of the council, since he's the one who speaks more and on behalf of the whole organization. The number of members in Seele meetings varies each time, normally being only twelve but sometimes reaching to the total of fifteen members and the minimum of seven. The only known members of Seele are Keel Lorenz and other fourteen unknown men (being four the representatives of the Instrumentality Committee); all other SEELE-affiliated people and groups have no official power in the organization. Speculation is that they are some sort of A.I similar to the Magi; or that they are human beings similar to Kaworu Nagisa or Rei Ayanami who hold ties to Adam and Lilith. Trivia *"Seele" as written is literal German for "soul". However, in German it would be pronounced "SAL-Ah", not simply "SAY-LAY" as it is in the series. *In the Evangelion Rebuild series, on the backs of the Seele monoliths appears the symbol of the one-eyed pyramid (an illuminati symbol) surrounded by three checkered squares (a masonic symbol). Both of these groups are real-life secret societies with supposedly great political power and influence over the world. This was likely added to make Seele seem more similar to real world secret societies. Conspiracy theorists say that the Illuminati agenda is to unite the world under one government - a goal very similar to Seele's. Normally media carrying Illuminati symbolism and ideology are considered to be indicative of plans for world domination. *The logo was changed for the Rebuild of Evangelion series to that of a snake curled around an apple in between the seven eyes. On the apple the name Seele is written, and beneath this the motto "Überm Sternenzelt richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet", a quote from the poem "Ode to Joy", which translates as "Above the starry-sky judges God, the way we judged".WordReference Forums The poster also featured the subtitle "God's in his Heaven, all's right with the world". The curled snake is possibly an analogy to the serpent from the Bible ,a symbol of from the snake that lured Eva (the name "Evangelion" is an extension of her name, as in the sense that Evangelion is a creation of man, as Eva was a creation of God) to eat the forgibidden fruit, represented by an apple. The apple is likely a reference to the fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil from the Bible. The seven eyes are the same as the ones on the face of Lilith, the Second Angel, the progenitor of the human race Adam's first wife. Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:SEELE